For a conventional electronic cigarette, normally pressure change inside the electronic cigarette is sensed by an airflow sensor to activate an atomizer to atomize nicotine liquid so as to generate smoke, or a button of the electronic cigarette is pressed by the user to activate an atomizer to atomize nicotine liquid so as to generate smoke.
For the conventional electronic cigarette, the atomizer is started by only one of airflow and button to atomize nicotine liquid. For airflow startup, the electronic cigarette starts warming up only when airflow passes through the electronic cigarette, and gas in the airflow channel inside the electronic cigarette may directly enter oral cavity of a user when the user smoking, so that the oral cavity of the user feels uncomfortable due to entry of the low temperature gas. And when the user starts smoking, most of the airflow channel is occupied by air, therefore overall smoke volume is small and thin. Thereby, the electronic cigarette in the airflow startup mode can't achieve taste and smoke volume for puffing on the electronic cigarette which is achieved by pre-heating operation in the button startup mode. Thus effect and user experience of the imitation cigarette are poor. The electronic cigarette, the pre-heating operation of which is started by the button, is inconvenient for the user when two hands of the user are working such as operating a computer or driving a car, etc. The two starting modes both have flaws.